Perfect Day  Percabeth
by MandyDenver
Summary: O clima perfeito para um passeio em família. Curtir um dia com aqueles que aquecem seu coração de felicidade e de amor. Parar um pouco para ouvir uma boa musica e com essa musica você receber uma noticia que te deixa mais feliz. Pequenos momentos assim fa


Oi gente que esta lendo isso aqui ^-^

Todo mundo já deve estar cansado de ler isso mais lá vou eu colocar de novo... Percy e Annabeth são do titio Rick mais o Damon é meu (isso é novo), então cuidado estou começando a ficar possessiva com ele ^,^ brincadeirinha...

Bom, essa fic saiu do nada, simplesmente me deu vontade de escrever alguma coisa para o dia dos Pais que envolvesse Percy, Annabeth e claro o Damon...

Para quem não sabe quem é o Damon (é porque não leu a minha fic Percy Jackson e o Filho de Zeus e a continuação A Espada Lendaria, mais tudo bem ^,^) ele é um personagem original meu que esta presente em algumas fics minhas, ele é filho de Zeus e Saphira. Ele é adotado por Percy e Annabeth já que a mãe dele faleceu. Muito fofo os três.

Como eu havia dito, aqui esta uma one que na verdade pode ser uma song (mais isso é relevante ^,^). Espero que gostem... Enjoy ^-^

Xxx

_**Percy Jackson & The Olympians **_

_**Perfect Day**_

**POV Percy**

Estava um dia lindo. Tão lindo que eu acho que os Deuses estão por trás dele. O clima estava um pouco frio, coisa típica de inverno, mais Apolo estava caprichando para o dia ficar ensolarado.

Por causa desse clima Annabeth resolveu fazer um passeio em família. Somente ela, Damon e eu. O melhor é que é domingo então não precisamos nos preocupar com horários. Nico estava com Ashley, como sempre.

– Papai. – ouvi Damon me chamar.

Eu estava na sala sentado no sofá esperando Annabeth e Damon ficarem prontos. Olhei para as escadas e vi Damon descer elas pulando de um degrau ao outro. Corri para a escada com medo que ele caísse.

– Hein, guarde um pouco da empolgação, garotão. – falei pegando ele no colo. – O dia vai ser longo hoje.

Damon abriu um sorriso sapeca e eu o acompanhei. Damon estava muito sapeca, vivia aprontando alguma. Coisa típica de uma criança de dois anos, eu acho.

Isso deixava Annabeth louca pelas travessuras dele, que geralmente era fazer a mãe dele parar de ficar montando projetos e brincar com ele, mais Annabeth acabava se rendendo e deixava de lado os projetos e brincava com ele até Damon se cansar e depois ela voltava ao trabalho dela.

Quando juntava Damon e eu nas brincadeiras só faltava Annabeth prender a gente em uma cadeira com super bonder pela "pequena" destruição que fazíamos no apartamento para ficarmos quietos e não destruir mais nada. Mais fazer o que, tudo é muito divertido. As vezes ela até brinca com a gente, mais nas outras ambos, Damon e eu, ficamos de castigo. E o meu castigo sempre é bem ruim e me deixa frustrado.

– Telo enegia de soba, papai. – disse Damon rindo.

– É. Fiquei sabendo disso. – falei sorrindo.

– Tem energia demais para o meu gosto. – falou Annabeth apontando em cima da escada. – Como estou? – perguntou dando uma volta em torno de si. – Damon disse que eu não posso usar essa roupa.

– Porque a mamãe não pode usar essa roupa? – perguntei confuso. Annabeth estava vestindo uma roupa normal. Calça jeans, botas pretas, uma blusa de frio e um cachecol.

– Buita dema. Tloca de loupa. – disse Damon serio fazendo bico. Olhei desconfiado para ele que bufou sem desfazer o biquinho. – Boqle Aplolo disse ixo e boche fica chatlo clom ciúmes de ficlarem olhando pla mamãe. – as vezes ele fala rápido de mais que fica até difícil entender direito.

Fiquei de boca aberta com o que ele falou e Annabeth desceu a escada rindo e deu um beijo na bochecha de Damon que desfez o bico.

– Mais pera um pouco ai, que historia é essa de Apolo falar que você esta bonita? – perguntei tentando não parecer nervoso nem nada.

– Biu clomo boche ficla chatlo. – disse Damon apontando o dedinho para mim.

– Ok, eu para de ser chato e você me responde o que Apolo estava fazendo aqui? – perguntei novamente tentando me manter calmo.

– Apolo veio me dar um recado importante, só isso Cabeça de Alga. – falou Annabeth me dando um selinho. – E você mocinho. – disse olhando para Damon que sorriu timidamente e se aconchegou melhor em meu colo. – Eu não falei para me esperar lá em cima? Já pensou se você caísse da escada?

– Decupa. Ma eu não telia ficla lá com aqlele... – Damon fez uma carinha engraçada de quem estava pensando. – Aqlele, tomo é memo papai? – perguntou olhando pra mim.

– Aquele miss Sunshine, conquistador barato que se acha o bambambã por ser o Deus do Sol e...

– Tá bom. – disse Annabeth tapando a minha boca com sua mão. – Já deu para entender, mais da próximo vez que me desobedecer mocinho, não vou só dar uma bronca não.

– Tudlo blem. – disse Damon fazendo joinha com o dedo e sorrindo travesso.

– Ok, agora vamos. – disse Annabeth me empurrando de leve para terminar de descer a escada.

Damon se remexeu um pouco no meu colo e pediu para descer. Coloquei ele no chão e ele disparou até a porta. Passei o braço sobre os ombros de Annabeth e fomos até a porta, na qual Damon tentava alcançar a fechadura para abrir.

– O que Apolo queria realmente? – perguntei tentando arrancar alguma coisa dela que sorri da minha nova tentativa.

– Não se preocupa, logo você vai saber o que é. – disse ela me dando um beijo na bochecha.

Estávamos caminhando pelo Central Park. Damon estava em cima dos meus ombros e sorria sem parar muito empolgado, hora ou outra apontava para um lugar e me pedia para virar para ver melhor. Annabeth estava do meu lado e também não parava de sorrir. Eu não estava diferente e também estava com um sorriso no rosto.

Algumas pessoas olhavam para a gente e uma ou outra sorria. Eu já estava até acostumado com isso. Era sempre assim quando a gente saia juntos.

Ainda acho meio esquisito andar pelo Central Park. Sempre me lembro da guerra e dos amigos que perdi. Mais tento levar pelo lado positivo. Vencemos a luta e graças a isso o mundo esta salvo, então tenho que curtir a minha vida, junto com minha família e amigos.

– Oia. – gritou Damon apontando para algum lugar.

– Devo olhar para onde? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Direita. – disse Annabeth rindo apontando para minha direita.

Olhei naquela direção e vi uma banda arrumando seus instrumentos no meio do Park. Eles deveriam ter autorização para poder fazer isso bem no meio do park.

– Bamo atle lá? – perguntou Damon.

– Só se seu pai quiser. – disse Annabeth dando de ombros. Olhei para cima e vi que Damon estava olhando para baixo me olhando com os olhos pidões.

– Ok. – falei sorrindo.

– Eba. – gritou Damon e pulando em cima do meu ombro.

Fomos rindo até a onde a banda estava. Damon estava bastante empolgado, ele adora musica. Graças aos Deuses ele não tem o mesmo gosto que a Thalia para musica.

– Oi. – disse Annabeth quando chegamos perto da banda.

– Oi. – falei tirando Damon das minhas costas e colocando ele no chão.

– Oi. – responderam todos da banda juntos sorrindo para a gente. Tinha duas mulheres, uma loira e a outra morena, e três homens, os três morenos.

– Oi, sou Damon. – disse Damon estendendo sua mão para a morena que sorriu pegando a mão de Damon e a balançando um pouco e depois deu um beijo na bochecha dele.

– Prazer Damon, sou Stela. – disse ela sorrindo.

– Esses são meus papais. – disse Damon apontando para mim e para Annabeth. Quando ele quer ele fala certinho.

– Percy. – falei estendendo minha mão para ela no qual ela apertou e depois deu um beijo na minha bochecha em forma de cumprimento.

– Prazer. – disse ela e depois se virou para Annabeth.

– Annabeth. – se apresentou. As duas apertaram as mãos e depois deram dois beijos na bochecha como cumprimento.

– E boches? – perguntou Damon olhando para os outros do grupo.

– Eu sou Pamela. – disse a outra mulher. – E os outros são Dean, Victor e Brian.

– E ai. – falaram os três juntos sorrindo.

– Legal. Boches tocam? – perguntou Damon olhando para os instrumentos curioso.

– Agora vem a onda de perguntas. – falei sorrindo.

Annabeth e eu sentamos perto da banda e ficamos olhando para Damon que perguntava sem parar um monte de coisas para os integrantes da banda que respondiam com entusiasmo as perguntas dele enquanto terminavam de arrumar os instrumentos.

Ora ou outra também entramos na conversa e conhecemos um pouco mais deles. Eles eram um grupo novo, mais que estavam se dando bem e que estavam aqui para descontrair o ambiente e ensaiar também. E eles realmente tinham autorização para tocar aqui.

Stela é do vocal e violão. Pamela teclado e backing vocal. Dean guitarra e vocal. Victor backing vocal e baixo. Brian bateria.

– Terminamos. – disse Dean sorrindo levantando Damon e o jogando para o alto e depois o pegava.

– Querem escolher uma musica para a gente começar? – perguntou Stela.

– Plodemos? –perguntou Damon sorrindo.

– Claro, garotão. –disse Brian sorrindo sentado na bateria.

– Qlaqler muzicla? – perguntou olhando desconfiado.

– Manda ver. – disse Victor olhando desafiadoramente para Damon que sorriu de orelha a orelha. Eu já sabia que musica ele ia escolher.

– Hum. – Damon colocou a mão em baixo do queixo e ficou olhando para algum lugar pensando, mais logo ele se virou para mim e para Annabeth. – Qlal é qlela da Ladi?

– Perfect Day. – falamos Annabeth e eu juntos.

Damon simplesmente adora essa música. Ele começa a escutar essa musica e começa a dançar sem parar é muito divertido ver ele dançar.

– Do Lady Antebellum. – disse Annabeth sorrindo. – Conhecem?

– Claro. – disse Pamela sorrindo vendo a empolgação de Damon que correu desviando dos instrumentos e das pequenas caixas de sons e depois pulou no colo de Annabeth.

– Mlanda ver. – disse Damon sorrindo.

– Ok. – disse Stela. Todos da banda se posicionaram. Dei uma olhada envolta e vi que tinha mais algumas pessoas olhando para a banda.

– Um, dois, três. – disse Brian batendo as baquetas em cada numero e eles começaram os primeiros acordes da musica.

– _**Been walking through town just the other day**__**  
><strong>__**With nothing much to do**__**  
><strong>__**As the sun came breaking down through the clouds**__**  
><strong>__**I'd never seen the sky so blue**__**  
><strong>_

_****__**I saw a Cajun man with a red guitar playing on the**____**side of the street**__**  
><strong>__**I threw a handful of change in his beat-up case and said**__**  
><strong>__**Play me a country beat**__**  
><strong>__**And it sounded like...**_

_Eu estava andando pela cidade um dia desses__  
><em>_Sem muito o que fazer__  
><em>_Enquanto o sol aparecia por entre as nuvens__  
><em>_Eu nunca tinha visto o céu tão azul_

__

_Eu vi um homem Cajun com uma guitarra vermelha tocando na calçada__  
><em>_Joguei um punhado de trocados em sua maleta velha e disse:__  
><em>_Toque uma música country__  
><em>_E parecia..._

Até que eles mandavam. Mandavam bem nada. Eles arrasavam. Stela além de tocar muito bem ela cantava melhor ainda.

Assim que eles começaram a tocar Damon pulou do colo de Annabeth e começou a dançar, ou seria pular, sem parar e tentava cantar junto com eles._**  
><strong>_

_****__**Met up with some friends outside of town where we**____**headed towards the lake**__**  
><strong>__**I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep**__**  
><strong>__**Felt the wind upon my face**__**  
><strong>__**We got to the spot and the sun was hot**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody was feelin' fine**__**  
><strong>__**So we jumped on in for a midday swim and we lost all track of time**_

_Me encontrei com uns amigos de fora da cidade, fomos em direção ao lago__  
><em>_Pulei na traseira de um jipe__  
><em>_Senti o vento bater no rosto__  
><em>_Chegamos no lugar e o sol estava quente__  
><em>_Todos estavam se sentindo bem__  
><em>_Pulamos na água para dar um mergulho ao meio dia e perdemos a noção do tempo_

Algumas pessoas que estavam ouvindo a banda começaram a filmar Damon dançando e se divertindo com a alegria dele.

Annabeth e eu não estávamos diferente. Riamos sem parar vendo nosso filho se divertindo tanto assim.

Era bom ter um dia tranquilo e divertido. Coisa rara para um meio-sangue e mais rara ainda quando se vive com mais três meio-sangue poderosos.

_**It was the perfect day**__**  
><strong>__**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay**__**  
><strong>__**lost in this moment now**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't worried about tomorrow when you're busy living in a perfect day**_

_Foi o dia perfeito__  
><em>_O que não daria para encontrar um jeito de ficar__  
><em>_Perdido nesse momento de agora__  
><em>_Não estou preocupado com o amanhã, estou ocupado vivendo o dia perfeito_

Pensar em como esses momentos são raros é que me faz mais feliz ainda. São com esses momentos que vemos que vale apena lutar para viver e ver que todos os desafios e sofrimentos que passamos valeram apena.

_****_

_**As the moon came out and the fire burned**__**  
><strong>__**Everybody was singing along**__**  
><strong>__**To some Ramblin Man, a little Curtis Lowe and all them feel good songs**_

_Com a lua aparecendo e a fogueira queimando__  
><em>_Todos estavam cantando junto__  
><em>_Com um pouco de Ramblin Man, Curtis Lowe e todas as músicas eram boas_

Abracei Annabeth e lhe dei um beijo em sua testa. Ela olhei para mim sorrindo e me deu um beijo calmo e apaixonado.

Nos separamos por falta de ar e voltamos a olhar para nosso filho que parecia uma pulguinha de tanto que pulava acompanhando o ritmo da musica, ou tentando pelo menos.

– Ele com certeza vai estar esgotado daqui a pouco. – disse Annabeth rindo se aconchegando em meu peito.

_****_

_**We danced all night without a care, no place we'd**____**rather be**__**  
><strong>__**Cuz these are the days we'll talk about**__**  
><strong>__**When we lived so wild and free**_

_Dançamos a noite toda sem preocupações, não queríamos estar em outro lugar__  
><em>_Pois é desses dias que vamos falar__  
><em>_Quando vivemos livres e selvagens_

Algumas crianças se juntaram a Damon e começaram a dançar também. Vamos chamar os pulos de dança.

Damon parou um pouco de pular e tirou sua blusa de frio e veio até nós com ela nas mãos e um sorriso feliz no rosto.

– Pegla. – disse ele jogando a blusa e voltou correndo para continuar a dançar. Annabeth pegou a blusa antes que ela caísse no chão.

_****_

_**It was the perfect day**__**  
><strong>__**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay**__**  
><strong>__**lost in this moment now**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't worried about tomorrow when you're busy living in a perfect day**_

_Foi o dia perfeito__  
><em>_O que não daria para encontrar um jeito de ficar__  
><em>_Perdido nesse momento de agora__  
><em>_Não estou preocupado com o amanhã, estou ocupado vivendo o dia perfeito_

– Sabe de uma coisa muito interessante. – disse Annabeth olhando para mim sorrindo.

– O que? –perguntei dando um selinho nela.

– Hoje, no Brasil, é comemorado o dia dos pais. – disse ela rindo. – Feliz dia dos Pais.

– Aqui foi em junho. Que diferente. E obrigado. – comentei dando mais um selinho nela e voltando a olhar para Damon que não parava quieto.

_****_

_**We were sitting in the sand as he grabbed my hand**__**  
><strong>__**And leaned in for a kiss**__**  
><strong>__**I couldn't help but think with the stars above**__**  
><strong>__**It don't get much better than this**_

_Estávamos na areia quando ele pegou a minha mão__  
><em>_E se inclinou para dar um beijo__  
><em>_Eu só conseguia pensar nas estrelas__  
><em>_Não fica muito melhor que isso_

– Então, parabéns, papai. – disse Annabeth de novo só que devagar pegando minha mão e colocando sobre sua barriga sob a blusa.

– Como? – perguntei confuso olhando para ela que tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– Adivinha, Cabeça de Alga. – disse ela ainda sorrindo colocando sua mão sobre a minha.

– Eu vou ser pai? – perguntei surpreso quando entendi. Um sorriso se formou em meus lábios quando Annabeth assentiu, uma lagrima escorreu pela sua bochecha. – Eu vou ser pai.

Gritei bem alto ficando de pé e pegando Annabeth nos braços e a abraçando forte mente girando-a no ar lhe dando um beijo com todo o amor que eu tinha.

_**It was the perfect day**__**  
><strong>__**What I'd give if I could find a way to stay lost in this moment now**__**  
><strong>__**Ain't worried about tomorrow when you're**__**  
><strong>__**Busy living, feels like dreaming, slowy drifting**____**through this**__**  
><strong>__**Perfect day **_

_Foi o dia perfeito__  
><em>_O que não daria para encontrar um jeito de ficar__perdido nesse momento de agora__  
><em>_Não estou preocupado com o amanhã, estou__  
><em>_Ocupado vivendo, parece um sonho, lentamente viajando nesse__  
><em>_Dia perfeito _

– Qle foi? – perguntou Damon chegando perto da gente fazendo Annabeth e eu interrompermos o beijo, ele parecia um pouco assustado.

– Você vai ganhar um irmãozinho. –falei pegando ele no colo e dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

– Eh. – gritou Damon sorrindo me dando um abraço o mais forte que ele podia. Annabeth se juntou ao abraço.

– Muito obrigado, Sabidinha. – falei lhe dando mais um beijo. – Obrigado por tudo.

– Não tem que me agradecer. Eu é que lhe agradeço por me dar uma família Percy. – disse ela sorrindo, algumas lagrimas caiam de seus olhos.

Sequei suas lagrimas e lhe dei mais um beijo. Damon abraçou nós dois pelo pescoço e deu um beijo no rosto de cada um.

Escutei as pessoas gritando e aplaudindo. Olhei para os lados e vi que todos olhavam para a gente e que a musica já havia acabado.

– Parabéns, papai. – gritaram os caras da banda sorrindo e batendo palmas.

– Valeu. – falei sorrindo. Dei um beijo na bochecha de Damon e um beijo em Annabeth. – Com certeza, até agora, o dia está perfeito.

– Então, quem quer escolher a próxima musica? – perguntou Stela sorrindo.

_**Fim... ?**_

Xxx

Bom, espero que tenham gostado dela... ^-^

Se eu merecer gostaria de receber reviews nem que seja para criticar e dizer que ser escritora não é meu futuro... *-*

Muito obrigada a todos que deixaram um tempinho para ler essa one... Bjs ^.^


End file.
